Let the Fire Roar
by BritishMoustache
Summary: After a solid night of partying, things get steamy between a pinkette and a blonde. Was supposed to be a One-Shot, but turned into a multiple chapter smut-a-thon. *(LEMONS)*


Chapter One

A couple walk down the street, accompanied by a flying blue cat. The two teenagers were arguing about yet another thing the pink haired boy had done. "Natsu! I can't believe you got me kicked out of my apartment! How many times have I told you to use the door, and instead you use the freaking WALL!" The blonde female yelled. The boy cringed at the sound of her high voice cracking.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Luce," Natsu rubs the back of his neck with a rough hand. He sighs, his face that of an upset puppy. Looking at his face, Lucy sighs and shrugs.

"Oh well, I just need to find a place to stay for a while," she continues down the street, toward the guild building. Natsu's face lights up with a large smile as he thinks of a solution.

"That's it! You can stay with me and Happy!" He shouts, jumping up from the ground, his face unable to contain his happiness. Lucy looks upon the boy and frowned.

"Say what?" She shakes her head, unable to wrap her head around staying at the boy's house. Doesn't he know that she is a girl? Doesn't he understand the severity of his offer? "I can't do that, I'll just stay at the Girl's Dormitory until I find another apartment."

"No! I have to make it up to you some how, and that would be easiest by giving you a place to live!" Natsu insists, oblivious to the blush that dominates the girl's face. She shakes her head again, trying to cool her cheeks.

"Fine, just for tonight, I guess," She finally gives into his persistent stare. He smiles and wraps his arms around her, swinging her around and around. "Uhh... Put me down!"

"Oh, sorry!" He says as he sets her gently back on her feet. She blushes again as he takes her hand and pulls her along the road towards the guild. Upon entering the guild, Lucy tugs her hand out of Natsu's and walks over to join her two best friends, Levy and Lisanna. The two girls greet Lucy, both smiling widely.

"Hey, guys," Lucy smiles, sitting down at the long table. "So, guess what happened this morning."

"Levy hooked up with Gajeel last night?" Lisanna asks, revealing something Lucy hadn't known.

"What?!" She looks over to the blushing Levy. "How was it?"

"Awesome, pure freaking bliss, painful," Levy says, pulling her legs closer together. "He's huge, and, if you haven't noticed, I have a little body."

"Oh, that's rough," Lucy says, Lisanna nodding in agreement.

"I heard that Cana and Laxus have been together for a while now, and just became public a couple days ago," Levy smirks, nodding toward the couple drinking at the bar. Lucy sighs, envying the couples around the guild. She rests her cheek on the heel of her hand and gazes over at the boy that had captured her heart almost a year ago.

"Lucy, why don't you just tell him?" Lisanna asks, following Lucy's gaze to the pink haired boy that decided to pick a fight with Gray. Lucy straightens up, a blush crossing her face.

"Actually, I think I'm going to tell him about it tonight," Lucy confesses to the girls. "I'm staying at his house, since he got me kicked out of my apartment this morning."

"Ooh, gonna do the nasty with Natsu," Lisanna pulls fists to her sides and rocks on her chair a bit, sending a new blush onto Lucy's face. She bites her lip and shakes her head, a strange feeling emanating in her pelvis. She pushes her legs together and smiles a bit, thinking about Natsu's muscular body pressing against her own. Suddenly Natsu looks at her from across the room, after his fight with Gray ceased, and flashes a large smile at her, showing off most of his teeth. He waves at her, a pink tinge covering his cheeks. She waves back, smiling, then stops when she notices the looks she's getting from the two girls she's sitting with.

"I don't think it'll go that far," Lucy explains, reluctantly averting her eyes from the boy she likes so much.

"Eh, just check in with us tomorrow morning," Levy winks at Lucy.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had drunk until most were staggering, Lucy and Natsu wanders out of the Guild Hall, leaning on each other heavily. They stumble down the forest path, singing about the joys of adventuring. As they finally reach Natsu's home, Lucy sobers up a little, thinking about what she and the girls had talked about earlier that day.

Natsu fumbles for his key, leaning on Lucy, his arm draped over her shoulder causing his hand to brush against her right breast. She sighs in relief as the door swung open, revealing a messy living room. The two fall through the door, tripping over a pile of clothes. Natsu ends up sprawled on the floor. His arm pulls Lucy down with him, making her land on top of him. Her breasts press into his hard chest, making her face flame with a blush. She begins to get up, but Natsu's arms hold her to him.

"No, stay here," he squeezes her in his arms, making her rest her head in the curve of his neck.

"Natsu, I have to tell you something," she says, suddenly completely sober. Natsu sobers up as well and looks at her face, urging her to continue. She takes a deep breath. "I- I- I'm in lov-v-e with you." Natsu's eyes widen, then his face breaks into a large smile.

He tightens his arms around her, then leans his face into her ear. "I love you too."

With that, he flips them over, so her back is pressing into the hard wood floor. He lowers his face down to her, and she can feel his lips only centimeters from her own. His warm breath spreads across her face, smelling like cinnamon and fire. She loses herself in the scent of him, closing her eyes.

His lips meet hers gently, barely brushing. Lucy opens her eyes to see Natsu's closed. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushed her torso up against his. She met his lips with more ferocity than she knew she had within her. She heard Natsu breath in sharply as their lips meet, but soon he returns it.

With them pressed together and drunk up until a moment ago, neither of them notice the door is still open, despite the chilling air filling the room.

Natsu pulls away and gazed down at the woman beneath him, seeing her brown eyes flutter open, he meets her unyielding stare with his own. She's breathing hard, her large breasts bobbing with each one, making Natsu's mouth water.

Lucy watch his eyes as they wander down her body to her chest, his eyes widen and fill with something like desire, or lust, or even hunger. His hand moved, tracing down her waist and hip, to the hem of her shirt. Her breath hitched as he dragged the fabric up her stomach, letting the cold air lick her skin.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the lack of a story before, I just wanted to get something up. I was surprised to see that it already had so many views when I logged back on. Even though it's a one shot, it's still fairly long, and only about half done. I'll post the rest of it tomorrow. **

**I'm on tumblr too (loliamorra127). My laptop Is broken at the moment, creating a major problem in the fanfiction department, but once it's fixed, you'll be seeing a lot more posts from me (:**


End file.
